Sources
Adkins, Lesley, and Roy Adkins. Introduction to the Romans. Secaucus, NJ: Chartwell, 1991. Print. This is a quality source because both authors have a degree in archaeology and Lesley Adkins has a degree in ancient history. We gained a lot of information about Roman paintings, pottery, and mosaics. Adler, Philip J., and Randall Lee Pouwels. World Civilizations. 6th ed. Vol. 1. Boston: Thomson Wadsworth/Cengage Learning, 2008. Print. This source was a quality source because it gave us basic information on both Rome and China. It is also credible because it was written by two professors who also wrote multiple books and editions on world history. Arkenberg, Jeffery. "Music in the Han Dynasty." In Timeline of Art History. ''New York: The Metropolitan Museum of Art, 2000-. http://www.metmuseum.org/toah/hd/hanm/hd_hanm.htm (October 2002) This source gave information on the different instruments during the Han Dynasty. It is credible because it is from an accredited museum. "Art, Science, and Culture." Great Empires of the Past Online. Infobase Publishing. Web. 29 Feb. 2016. . This source gave us a lot of information on the literature, architecture, and baths of Ancient Rome. It was taken from a trusted database, so we know it is a source of good quality. Ambler, Jessica "Roman Architecture." Khan Academy. Web. 02 Mar. 2016. This source is from Khan Academy, a very trusted source, as well as the author, Dr. Jessica Ambler, has a phd from UC Santa Cruz and specialized in Roman architecture. The article gave information on building materials and types in Ancient Rome. Cartwright, Mark. “Roman Mosaics,” Ancient History Encyclopedia. Last modified June 14, 2013. http://www.ancient.eu /article/498/. Mark Cartwright has an M.A. in Greek Philosophy, but has gone to Rome several times to research and uncover ancient pottery and other art. His article gave us information about mosaics and their designs, uses, and symbolism. "Chinese Calligraphy: Beneath the Surface." ''Asian Art Museum Blog. 20 Aug. 2012. Web. 03 Mar. 2016. This picture is an example of Chinese calligraphy. Hook, Brian. The Cambridge Encyclopedia of China. Cambridge, London: Cambridge University. 1991. Print This encyclopedia gave us detailed information about the different types of architecture in China. Brian Hook is the Head of Department of Chinese Studies at the University of Leeds. Also, some of the Advisory editors come from prestigious universities like Harvard and Princeton. Koekoe, Jade. "8 More Amazing Ancient Roman Mosaics - Ancient History Et Cetera." Ancient History Et Cetera. 06 July 2015. Web. 03 Mar. 2016. This is a picture of an Ancient Roman mosaic. Laufer, Berthold. Chinese Pottery of the Han Dynasty. ''2nd ed. Rutland, VT: Tuttle. 1962 Print. This book gave us information on Chinese pottery and its uses. Berthold Laufer was an anthropologist and historical geographer. He was also a lecturer at Columbia University. Lewis, Mark Edward. ''The Early Chinese Empires: Qin and Han. Cambridge, MA: Belknap of Harvard UP, 2007. Print. This book gave us information about poetry and drama during the Han Dynasty. It is credible because Lewis has a Phd in Chinese History. He is also a Junior Fellow in the Harvard University Society of Fellows. He is also a professor of Chinese culture at Stanford University. "Music in the Greek and Roman World." Music in the Greek and Roman World. Kelsey Museum, n.d. Web. 01 Mar. 2016. This website gave us a lot of information on the instruments and types of music in Rome. It described the instruments very clearly and extensively. The Kelsey Museum is a part of the University of Michigan and it is has many Roman artifacts in its possession. "P. Vergilius Maro, Aeneid Theodore C. Williams, Ed." P. Vergilius Maro, Aeneid, Book 1. Web. 03 Mar. 2016. This source provides a primary source-the Aneid. It has the entire Aneid word for word, and it was easy to pull out the parts that we wanted. Roman Aqueduct over Gard River. France." Picture/photo (Roman Architecture): Roman Aqueduct over Gard River. France. Web. 03 Mar. 2016. This is a picture of a Roman aqueduct over a river in France Wilson, Thomas A., and Stephanie Wong. "Four Books." Cult of Confucius. Hamilton College, 2010. Web. 03 Mar. 2016. This website provided information about the books that contained the basis of Confucianism, which was very important towards the end of the Han Dynasty. Wilson has a Phd in history from the University of Chicago and Wong is a recent graduate of Hamilton College that worked under him.